1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to imaging systems, and in particular to cardiac and peripheral angiographic imaging. In particular, the present invention is directed to a system and method of using x-ray acquisition data, image analysis data, and calibration/model data to perform image processing.
2. Background Discussion
Radiography is the use of certain spectra of electromagnetic radiation, usually x-rays, to image a human body. Angiography, a particular radiographic method, is the study of blood vessels using x-rays. An angiogram uses a radiopaque substance, or contrast medium, to make the blood vessels visible under x-ray. Angiography is used to detect abnormalities, including narrowing (stenosis) or blockages (occlusions), in the blood vessels throughout the circulatory system and in certain organs.
Cardiac angiography, also known as coronary angiography, is a type of angiographic procedure in which the contrast medium is injected into one of the arteries of the heart, in order to view blood flow through the heart, and to detect obstruction in the coronary arteries, which can lead to a heart attack.
Peripheral angiography, in contrast, is an examination of the peripheral arteries in the body; that is, arteries other than the coronary arteries. The peripheral arteries typically supply blood to the brain, the kidneys, and the legs. Peripheral angiograms are most often performed in order to examine the arteries which supply blood to the head and neck, or the abdomen and legs.
Unfortunately, the conditions of image acquisition for x-ray imaging in medical diagnostic or interventional procedures can vary strongly from patient to patient due to weight, constitution, age, and other factors. The conditions may also vary from procedure to procedure due to different angulations, x-ray source to detector distances, and other factors. The conditions may also vary from operator to operator due to personal preferences or skills.
Thus, conventional imaging techniques that generate images under different conditions result in images that often vary quite substantially and may require different image processing parameters to generate optimal final images. This drawback applies to single x-ray images as well as sequences of x-ray images.
Therefore, it would be an advancement in the state of the art to utilize acquisition data and calibration/model data together with image processing to enhance the quality of image data generated under different conditions.